Mercúrio
Mercúrio é um Mutante. História Mercúrio (Quicksilver em inglês) é o codinome de Pietro Maximoff, um personagem mutante das histórias em quadrinhos da editora Marvel Comics. Foi criado por Stan Lee. Também conhecido no Brasil como Relâmpago, Homem-Relâmpago e Bala de Canhão e raio prateado. Filho de Erik Lehnsherr, o Magneto e irmão de Wanda Maximoff, a Feiticeira Escarlate, na versão original Pietro Maximoff nasceu na Montanha Wundagore, Trânsia. Logo após, sua mãe morreu. Já crescidos, ambos abandonaram o local e passaram a viver ao lado de uma família de ciganos, quando então adotaram o sobrenome Maximoff. Enquanto seus poderes mutantes se desenvolviam, Pietro e sua irmã foram convocados por Magneto a integrar a Irmandade de Mutantes, tornando-se adversários temíveis dos X-Men. Nessa época, Pietro adotou o codinome Mercúrio, numa alusão ao veloz deus da mitologia romana. Dotado de velocidade, resistência e reflexos sobre-humanos, Mercúrio é capaz de correr mais que a velocidade da luz. Contudo, a revelação de que Magneto era seu pai e os propósitos malignos de sua organização levaram ambos a abandonar a Irmandade. Mais tarde, ingressariam no supergrupo Os Vingadores. Membro instável, Mercúrio participou de várias formações da equipe. Como o maior velocista de seu universo, enfrentou o Flash (da DC Comics) em dois crossovers: DC vs Marvel e LJA/Vingadores. Nas duas ocasiões, foi derrotado. Pietro é casado com a heroína Cristalys, dos Inumanos, com quem tem uma filha, Luna, que sendo fruto de uma união entre um mutante e uma inumana, esperava-se que viesse com enormes poderes, porém após ela nascer uma humana normal, descobriu-se que quando há um filho entre as duas raças, ele nasce uma criança comum. Pietro também esteve em um "romance" com a x-men Ororo Munroe , a Tempestade Atualmente, Pietro está recluso, pois sente-se culpado pela loucura que atingiu sua irmã na saga "Vingadores: A Queda" e mais ainda por sua influência na geração da Dinastia M. Na saga conhecida como Dinastia M, Mercúrio forçou sua irmã a criar um mundo onde mutantes são a maioria. Após essa aventura, Pietro perdeu os seus poderes. Mercúrio Ultimate No universo Ultimate, Mercúrio participa da irmandade e para libertar prisioneiros mutantes. Ele e sua Irmã Feiticeira Escarlate se unem aos Supremos. Pietro e Wanda tem uma possível mas não confirmada relação amorosa nesse Universo. Nova Versão Nessa nova versão do cinema, Pietro Maximoff, por motivo de a Marvel Comics ter sido dividida entre a Sony, a Fox e a Disney, não será mutante, e sim Inumano, não será filho do Magneto e nem nada parecido com oque a gente conhece dele, a Marvel fez com os irmãos Maximoff como fez com a Tremor, a Daisy, a mutante agente da S.H.I.E.L.D. que virou Inumana na série de Tv Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. vivida por Skye.. Que a Marvel nos surpreenda com a nova origem dos Maximoff inumanos. Universo Marvel Cinematográfico O Personagem foi introduzido no Universo Marvel Cinematográfico, teve sua primeira aparição como participação especial em: Capitão America 2: Soldado Invernal, sendo interpretado pelo ator: Aaron Johnson Já foi revelado que este personagem mesmo introduzido ao universo cinematográfico, não terá continuidade nos filmes sucedentes, por este morrer ao final de Os Vingadores 2: A Era de Ultron. Aparições em outras mídias * Mercúrio apareceu pela primeira vez em X-Men: The Animated Series, como um membro da Irmandade de Mutantes, onde contracenava com Groxo, Blob e Avalanche. * Em X-Men: Evolution, ele é um jovem que acaba de descobrir seus poderes, mas os usa para servir a Irmandade, que é comandada por Mística. No desenho, ele contracena mais com sua irmã, a Feiticeira Escarlate. * Em Wolverine and the X-Men ele pertence à Irmandade dos Mutantes composta por Groxo, Dominó, Blob, Avalanche e (posteriormente) Vampira. * Em X-Men Origens: Wolverine Mercúrio aparece amarrado e preso em uma gaiola na ilha que o coronel William Stryker mantém os mutantes. É libertado por Wolverine e segue com Ciclope e Emma Frost até o encontro de Charles Xavier, do lado de fora. * Foi interpretado por Evan Peters em X-Men: Dias de um Futuro Esquecido. * Aparecerá também em Vingadores 2: A Era de Ultron (2015), porém será vivido por Aaron Taylor-Johnson. * O trecho a seguir pode conter spoilers: Mercúrio aparece em uma das cenas pós-créditos de Capitão América 2: O Soldado Invernal, preso ao lado de sua irmã, Wanda Maximoff (Feiticeira Escarlate). * Será novamente interpretado por Evan Peters em X-Men: Apocalipse (2016). Poderes e Habilidades Habilidades * Capacidade de "viajar para o futuro", vibrando suas moléculas mais rapidamente que a velocidade da luz * Capacidade de restaurar os poderes perdidos de outros mutantes no Dia M Tradicionalmente * Super-Velocidade infinita porem ele não pode usara se não isso poderia destruir todo o planeta